Psicofonías de amor
by Kana Yuy Maxwell
Summary: Una fiesta de año nuevo... Él adora su alma herida... Y se amaron bailando sin tiemposPsicofonías que él cantaba en el viento... SSHP Feliz año 2008 les dejo mi primer fic de HP con todo mi cariño.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mió (por desgracia) todos son de J.K. Rowling y sobre todo no escribo esto con fines de lucro y advierto que muchas cosas serán cambiadas a mi conveniencia xD. Espero no les moleste ciertos cambios y les guste… es un regalo de Fin de Año n.n la Pareja es SS/HP (la adoro D)

_**Psicofonías de amor**_

Era la mañana fría del 31 de Diciembre en Hogwarts, ese día la escuela estaba con mucho movimiento ya que esa noche era la fiesta de año nuevo, y todos estaban realmente entusiasmados debido a que ahora sería algo diferente ya que se había anunciado que el baile seria de disfraces.

-No están emocionados al respecto chicos?- pregunto la bella chica de cabello castaño a su amigo y a su novio –Suena muy romántico- comento mientras suspiraba mirando al pelirrojo

-Pues suena lindo- comento Ron mientras se sonrojaba ante la mirada de Hermione

-Afortunados ustedes que podrán ir en pareja- dijo algo triste el chico de mirada verde –yo la verdad no se a quien invitar

-Tranquilo Harry- Hermione se acerco al muchacho, aunque no tengas pareja deberías ir, quien sabe… y podría pasar algo interesante- Dijo la chica quien se fijo en una sombra que ya llevaba tiempo siguiéndolos

-Pues lo voy a pensar Hermi- sonrió tenuemente el chico –tienes razón suena muy interesante

El chico de hermosa mirada verde rara vez sonreía, después de que la guerra con el Lord Oscuro había terminado, Harry se había vuelto más callado, su alma pura había caído en una gran tristeza, pero seguía siendo el mismo muchacho adorable… solo que ahora todos lo cuidaban más, debido a que… lo veían muy vulnerable.

Y para sorpresa de todos, quien más lo cuidaba era su profesor de Pociones Severus Snape, ya que Harry se sentía en confianza con él desde que hombro con hombro habían peleado juntos contra Voldemort, y se había vuelto su ayudante en pociones, aunque Severus seguía siendo el mismo maestro frió y cruel con los demás, con Harry Potter era diferente… se podía decir que hasta dulce.

-Bueno chicos los veo más tarde para ir a comprar los disfraces a Hogsmeade, quede de ayudar al Profesor Snape a calificar unos trabajos

-Pobre de ti amigo!- Hermione le dio un codazo al pelirrojo –Que aun no me hago a la idea de que se lleve bien con el murciélago

-No le hagas caso Harry, te vemos en la tarde cuídate- sonrió la chica mientras despedía al chico de cabellos rebeldes hasta que este desapareció de su vista –Ron no me tardo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca

-¿Qué?... para que?- Ron frunció el seño

-Hay por algo… no tardo- y salio corriendo la chica para tratar de alcanzar a esa sombra oscura, sabia quien era, y sabia lo que quería… y ella lo iba a ayudar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba rápidamente, estaba furioso al parecer el estaba destinado a no ser feliz nunca, Dumbledore había sido demasiado claro con él…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba feliz, tenia muchos planes para la noche bueno aunque no estaba seguro de que todo resultaría bien, estaba dispuesto a todo… "dicen que el que no apuesta no gana, cierto". Y mientras acomodaba un papeleo que tenía sintió que alguien entraba a su despacho. Miro al extraño al cual reconoció de inmediato

-Albus?... que extraño verte por aquí…- de inmediato Severus se puso su mascara de indiferencia de siempre –Sucede algo?

-No te preocupes Severus… digamos que es solo una visita social- sonrío el mago mayor –Tengo algo que hablar contigo…

-Soy todo oídos- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de su despacho y haciendo un gesto para que su "invitado" lo imitara

-Se trata de Harry… Severus- "Mala señal", pensó el profesor de ojos oscuros –Y por su puesto de ti

-Y… yo… yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?- su mascara se callo por los suelos… no podía fingir con la persona que era como su padre

-Lo sabes muy bien Severus… se que lo amas- dijo el anciano de ojos azules pero con un semblante triste –Severus… no debes hacerlo

-Pero… ¿por que No?- dijo consternado –No lo lastimaría, me encargaría de que nada le pasara…- de repente comprendió –Se que soy algo mayor pero…

-Mucho mayor Severus… 20 años… y el es tan solo un niño y además es tu alumno- comento suavemente el mago –Harry es muy frágil Severus… y además… no sabes si el te ama

"_**Desde que ya no está**_

_**Él no descansa en paz**_

_**Su alma llora, llora**_

_**Él no se conforma con la soledad"**_

-Pero puedo intentarlo…

-No severus… te lo prohíbo…- lo miro fijamente a los ojos –Te quiero como a un hijo… y al él también… pero tampoco quiero que tu confundas tus sentimientos y no solo le hagas daño a Harry… sino a ti también.- Se levanto para acercase a su pupilo –Severus…

-No!!!...- se levanto rápidamente el hombre de larga cabellera negra –No lo entiendes Albus- y se marcho rápidamente, muy molesto y algo aturdido

"_**Ella es una loca, loca perdida**_

_**Él se aparece en fuego y policromías**_

_**El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar**_

_**El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar"**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No comprendía porque, el solo lo hacia por… amor… "¿Acaso era eso muy difícil de entender?".

En eso vio pasar por uno de los pasillos al dueño de sus pensamientos junto con sus amigos, y decidió seguirlo como muchas veces lo había hecho… debía admitirlo… lo estaba sobreprotegiendo, y mucho. Los escucho hablando del Baile y de vio como Harry se veía triste y después más animado con un comentario de Granger.

-Tranquilo Harry, aunque no tengas pareja deberías ir, quien sabe… y podría pasar algo interesante-

Y en eso pudo sentir que ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo cual mejor decidió marcharse rápidamente del lugar. "Talvez fue mi imaginación" pero comprobó que no había sido así cuando al dar la vuelta por una esquina se topo con aquella muchacha.

-Puedo servirla en algo Señorita Granger- Trato de disimular su sorpresa "Por donde carajo había llegado esta mocosa??!!"

-Vine a preguntar, ¿Por qué?- dijo sonriente

-¿Por qué… que?

-¿Por qué lleva siguiendo a Harry todo este tiempo?

-Yo no sigo a nadie… y en dado que lo hiciera a usted no le incumbe

-Se equivoca, si me importa porque él es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho.- dijo la joven bruja sin temor –Y he visto su mirada profesor…- dijo suavemente pero Snape no pudo evitar sorprenderse "Muy lista… pero es algo molesto" –pero su secreto estará seguro conmigo.

Snape dudo un poco… pero después se relajo, "bueno no tiene nada de malo conversar y desahogarse, no?"

-Señorita Granger, de pura casualidad esta desocupada?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry llego al despacho de su profesor, dejo sus cosas en uno de los sillones y fue directo al escritorio de su profesor arreglando los papeles que estaban ahí. Se sentía muy a gusto cuando trabajaba con su profesor, y le daba algo de risa el pensar que antes se llevaban mal, y sin darse cuenta tenían tantas cosas en común.

-Como por ejemplo ambos somos algo desordenados- sonrió el muchacho

Apenas tenia 16 años pero a su edad ya había experimentado el dolor y la perdida que trae consigo las guerras sin sentido, sentía triste… muy triste, por culpa de esa horrible guerra su padrino ya no estaba con él… sus padres… pero no solo a él le faltaban seres querido, cuantos más habían muerto por toda aquella maldad… por protegerlo.

"_**Desde que ya no está**_

_**Él empezó a vagar**_

_**Su alma penitente**_

_**Sin opción a muerte por la eternidad"**_

Sin darse cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos… sentía el peso de todo aquello aun sobre su alma… y eso le dolía, pero había alguien… alguien que estuvo ahí cuando sentía que ya nada le quedaba, Claro estaban sus amigos y los Weasley que eran como su familia… pero había alguien más, una persona que sufrió los en la guerra como él… "y tal vez hasta más"

-Profesor…- dijo en un suspiro mientras acariciaba el asiento de piel detrás del escritorio donde aquel hombre de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos se sentaba a hacer sus deberes.

-Sucede algo Harry?- escucho la voz inconfundible de Snape, lo cual hizo que él muchacho pegara un pequeño brinco

-Nada profesor!... me asusto- comento el chico algo agitado

-Tan concentrado como siempre en tus pensamientos como siempre?- sonrió un poco el hombre quien dejaba un paquete sobre aquel gran escritorio

-Algo así…- dijo mientras seguía con sus deberes, pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad –que es eso Profesor?-

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas Profesor cuando estamos solos, mi nombre es Severus y no suena tan feo, supongo- dijo en tono de broma mientras veía que el chico de mirada esmeralda se sonrojaba un poco –pero esta bien responderé a tu curiosidad, es mi disfraz para el baile

-Acaso va a asistir Prof… Severus- corrigió rápidamente ante la mirada de reproche de su maestro

-así es… me gusta bailar- le respondió –pero esto es un secreto entre tu y yo

-Puedo ver su disfraz?- pregunto Harry con un brillo es sus ojos

-Nop… es una sorpresa- le guiñó el ojo, y viendo el semblante algo triste de Harry comento –No te preocupes, pronto lo averiguaras… porque iras, o no?

-Si, Claro que si!- dijo entusiasmado

-Entonces deja de hacer lo que te había pedido, y ve a comprar tu disfraz

-Puedo irme?... no hay inconveniente?

-Claro que no, anda ve… te veré en la noche

-Claro y Gracias!!- y sin más Harry salio tan rápido como pudo a la Torre Gryffindor para alcanzar a sus amigos, mientras que Snape sonreía abiertamente.

-Si… claro que me veras- comento el Hombre –Me veras…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry llego hasta el retrato de la dama gorda y diciendo la contraseña entro rápidamente para ver a Ron y a Hermione que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones calentándose con el fuego de la chimenea.

-Harry que sorpresa, pensamos que vendrías, más tarde- dijo la joven bruja

-Si, pero el Profesor me dejo salir antes para ver lo del disfraz- respondió agitadamente

-Snape te dejo salir antes?... por Merlín el mundo se va a acabar- Sentencio Ron quien recibía un codazo por parte de su novia –auch!

-Exagerado- dijo la chica –por cierto Harry recibiste un paquete hace un rato, la lechuza lo dejo en tu cama

-Un paquete?- se sorprendió Harry quien fue a se dirigió rumbo a los cuartos directo a su cama, y ahí estaba un paquete forrado de verde oscuro, Harry examino el paquete y dio con una pequeña nota, no decía de parte de quien venia… solo la frase "Espero que te guste" con letras doradas.

-Ábrelo Harry, no nos dejes con la curiosidad- dijo el pelirrojo

Harry tenia un sentimiento de emoción, no sabia quien le había mandado el regalo, pero sentía algo calido, así que sin dudarlo abrió el paquete y lo que vio realmente le encanto.

"_**Se conocieron en un frió diciembre**_

_**Tres años atrás**_

_**Él quería asustarla por el ventanal**_

_**Ella lo asustó cuando le sonrió**_

_**Él miró sus ojos y cayó en su fondo**_

_**Hasta su corazón"**_

-Vaya!! Harry es una hermosa túnica- Dijo Hermione muy entusiasmada –Mira trae un bello antifaz!

Harry llevo la túnica al espejo para verla mejor, era una túnica de un tono rojo vino con bellos detalles dorados, de una tela que nunca había visto ya que tenia una caída perfecta al igual que su capa, y el antifaz era del mismo tono vino y pero con más detalles dorados que brillaban de una forma espectacular.

-Pruébatela Harry!!- dijo emocionada Hermione

-esta bien, veré como me queda- sonrió el chico ante la insistencia de su amiga –pero por lo menos date la vuelta, no quiero hacer un show jajaja

Ron y Hermione dejaron solo a Harry mientras se cambiaba, la chica tenia un brillo en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido por su novio.

-Hermi… me estas ocultando algo?- pregunto Ron

-Claro que no Ron!- respondió de forma inocente Hermione –Pero algo me dice que solo tu y yo iremos a comprar nuestro disfraz- dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente, todo estaba resultando hermosamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se encontraba nervioso en la fiesta, desde que había llegado a la fiesta nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima, debía admitirlo, la túnica era hermosa y la tela se adhería a su figura de una forma exquisita y el antifaz hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes de una forma profunda y bella… pero el sentía que no era para tanto.

Hermione iba muy bella con un vestido de un tono rosa muy hermoso al igual que su antifaz y Ron iba de su príncipe azul con un taje muy distinguido, "bueno al menos ahora su madre no le mando el traje" pensó Harry al ver que su amigo estaba contento al haber escogido el mismo su propio traje.

Él se encontraba sentado en una mesa cerca de la de maestros tomando algo de ponche, le gustaba ver a los demás bailar, pero también se moría de ganas de ver a Severus, se preguntaba ¿cual seria el disfraz que había escogido?.

-Hola Harry- se escucho una voz a su lado

Harry de inmediato volteo la vista y vio que se trataba de Draco vestido con un traje muy elegante, pantalón blanco con un saco verde oscuro con toques en plata y su antifaz era del mismo color de su saco resaltando sus hermosos ojos grises, después de la guerra los dos se habían hecho buenos amigos, las rivalidades del pasado ahora eran solo un recuerdo muy gracioso.

-Que tal Draco, que bien te vez- respondió Harry sonriendo

-Creo que te ves mejor tú tienes un buen gusto- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia –y dime que haces sentado, no traes pareja?- pregunto

-No pero estoy esperando a alguien- Sonrió

-Que bueno que no estas solo- el rubio devolvió la sonrisa –Bueno me voy Blaise me esta esperando y ya sabes lo celoso que es jajajaja

-No te preocupes amigo entiendo- respondió mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba rumbo a su pareja, eso le daba tristeza, todos estaban con pareja y muy enamorados… todos menos él.

-Tal vez no estoy hecho para que alguien me ame- respondió para si tristemente

-Eso no es cierto, mejor ven a bailar conmigo- escucho una voz varonil a su lado

Cuando se fijo de quien provenía la invitación, se topo con hombre de un porte distinguido y elegante con un traje completamente negro, con guantes blancos en sus manos de la cual una se extendía hacia él invitándolo a bailar, su cabello negro largo estaba sujeto en una coleta y su antifaz era blanco "como el fantasma de la opera" pensó el chico, y sus ojos negros como la noche eran penetrantes, que sin darse cuenta era llevado sutilmente hasta la pista, estaba hechizado por ellos… y era porque los conocía muy bien, esos ojos que desde siempre lo cuidaron en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

-Severus- dijo en un susurro, que fue escuchado por su compañero

-Shhh Harry- lo callo suavemente Severus –Deja que te guíe en este baile

Harry se sintió en las nubes, y sin saber porque su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, era algo de ensueño, se sentía seguro, feliz… amado, y comenzó a fijarse en la letra de la melodía… era una canción triste, una que a él le gustaba oír de un tiempo para acá, le gustaba porque sentía que se identificaba con ella sin saber el motivo… pero ahora todo estaba claro.

"_**Ella es una loca, loca perdida**_

_**Él adora su alma herida**_

_**Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos**_

_**Psicofonías que él cantaba en el viento"**_

-Tu… lo planeaste, verdad?- dijo Harry en un susurro contra el pecho de Severus, bailaban lento… muy lento –Tu me diste este regalo, no es así?

-Si… y bueno tú amiga Granger me ayudo a perfeccionarlo- atino a responderle

-algo así me imaginaba, ella estaba muy emocionada- sonrió el joven de mirada esmeralda

-Te Amo Harry…- Severus detuvo un poco el baile para hacer que Harry lo mirara directo a los ojos.

Harry se sentía feliz, y solo atino a sonreírle con un sonrojo en sus ojos… ahora entendía muchas cosas, los cuidados hacia él, las atenciones… todo… y siempre era Severus… siempre.

-Desde cuando?- Tenia que saberlo

-Desde que te vi entrar por las puertas de esta escuela…- Dijo con firmeza el mago –Y caí rendido a este sentimiento cuando me sonreíste por primera vez, sin rencores… sin odio.

-Yo nunca te odie…-respondió el joven –Solo… me desesperaba porque pensé… que nunca me dejarías acercarme- y no pudo más… tenia que llorar, estaba feliz… tan feliz, que por un momento pensaba que estaba soñando.

"_**Más una maldición**_

_**Lo ata en la mansión**_

_**Por eso él canta, canta y el viento se lleva su lamentación**_"

-No llores Harry… ya no llores- el Hombre estrecho aun más entre sus brazos al bello joven –Yo me encargare de que ya no llores… si me das la oportunidad.

-Te la daré- Harry No dudo –Quiero ser feliz… Tu… yo… hemos sufrido mucho… hemos sentido la muerte rozar nuestros labios…

-Entonces… dejemos de pensar en ello… y vivamos para ser felices- Y sin más unio sus labios a los del joven… primero suave, después Harry levanto sus brazos para abrasar por el cuello a Severus y así profundizar el beso… quería ser uno con el con ese beso… quería amarlo así para siempre, y sin duda Severus deseaba lo mismo… era un amor puro… y eso aliviaría el alma de los dos.

"_**Ella es una loca, loca perdida**_

_**Él la adora, ella nunca lo olvida**_

_**Pues la envuelve con psicofonías**_"

Unos Ojos azules miraban la escena con satisfacción y algo de tristeza sabia que no podría impedirlo… ellos sufrirían tal vez un poco más

-Pero ahora se… que juntos van a superara lo que sea- dijo el Dumbledore mientras se retiraba comiendo un dulce de limón –Se que estarán bien

"_**Los muertos nos hablan, algunos nos aman"**_

**Fin**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Feliz Año 2008 para todos!!! non

Este es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter n.n así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo en cuanto criticas ;.; se los regalo a todos con mucho cariño n.n y de mi parte… que todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.

La canción que use es de Gloria Trevi y se llama "Psicofonías" me gusta la letra… y me pareció perfecta.

Saludos a todos

Kana Yuy Maxwell


End file.
